End of Evolution
by Smiledodatango
Summary: Ashley is a Raw diva who has befriended the Animal Batista. When trouble starts between Triple H and Batista someone gets hurt. As Ashley and Dave become closer feelings begin to surface, but will they survive the wrath of Evolution? R&R. chapter 13 is up
1. Chapter 1

**End of Evolution!**

Ashley walked down the arena's main backstage hallway on her way to catering. She greeted a few people here and there. Ashley was a WWE diva, and had been for over a year. She had never been happier.

"Yo, Ashley".

Ashley turned her head and saw Dave Bautista heading toward her. This might have been an intimidating sight to anyone else, but for Ashley it was a welcome one.

"Hey B bear".

"Haven't I told you not to call me that with other people around"?

"Oops. Ha, sorry B".

"I guess I'll forgive you again".

"Whatever, your lucky I let you hang out with me".

"Okay, whatever you say. Where are you headed"?

"Catering".

"Cool, me too. I gotta meet the guys".

"Oh".

They walked on for a little while in silence.

"Oh my God".

"What"?

"Behold, Ashley was silent for a full minute… ouch".

"Butt munch".

Bautista rubbed his shoulder and pouted.

"Oh good lord, the Animal Bautista can't take a hit from a girl".

Bautista immediately straightened up and flexed his pecks.

"Mine are still bigger".

" Laughed, maybe, but I didn't buy mine".

"I didn't buy my boobs you freak".

"That is the easiest way to piss you off".

"Funny guy".

They had reached catering and had just walked through the doors laughing.

"Dave! Hey man, where have you been? Me and Ric have been waiting for you, hey pincushion".

"I'm not a pincushion. I only have 7 piercings".

"Whatever. Anyway, come on Dave. We got business to discuss".

With that Triple H walked off with B in tow. It wasn't a secret that Trip didn't like Ashley, but there were few people he did like. Ashley wondered over to the other side of the room to get some water.

"Hey Ash".

"Hey Randy, what's up"?

"Nothing much. Saw you hanging out with Bautista".

"Yeah, so"?

"Oh, just observing. He was a cool guy, but he really needs to wake up".

"Maybe, but that's his business right"?

"Yeah yeah. So, what are you doing tonight"?

"I'll be spending the evening trying to talk Bischoff into letting me kick Trish's ass".

"Haha. Okay, why"?

"Did you not see what happened last week"?

"Oh right, well that's one reason".

"One reason! She poured sewage into my gym bag".

"Yeah, that was a smelly situation".

"Oh your so funny. What about you"?

"I got a match against Edge. Speaking of which, I got to change, see ya".

"Bye, good luck".

After Randy left Ashley looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a black skirt and blue tank top. I really hate this dress code shit. Ashley headed for the locker room to change into her own gear.

(Meanwhile on the other side of catering)

"Let me get this straight. You beat up Mark. The new little intern Mark".

"Yeah, you should have been there it was great".

"Okay Ric, why"?

"Why what"?

"Why Mark"?

"Uh… I don't know… Because we can".

"Speaking of 'why's'. Why do you keep hanging out with that Ashley chick"?

"Trip, not this again".

"Yes, this again. I just saw her talking to Randy Orton. You remember him? Our enemy".

"Man, we talked about this before. Ashley and me are friends, and yes, she's friends with Randy. I've talked to her about that, and she understands. She says she can be friends without it interfering in Evolutions business, and I agree with her. When Evolution comes into the mix she backs off, and lets us handle ourselves".

"Dude, she's a woman. Not even a great looking one at that".

"Trip don't…"

"No really, she's going to get into your head, and mess around and do what women do best. Make your life Hell".

"Whatever".

(Back in the Women's locker room)

Ashley took a deep breath. Much better. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite stretch flair blue jeans and a black bell sleeved crop top and black wrestling boots. She flexed her abs so her belly ring would flash in the light. Pincushion my ass. Ashley had 1 webb ring, 1 belly ring, 3 pairs of earrings, a cartilage piercing, and a nose stud. She also had two tattoos. Well, maybe half a pincushion. Ashley brushed her black and red hair out of her face and walked out of the locker room.

"Ashley, wait up"!

Ashley spun around to see Stacey Keibler hurrying after her.

"Hey Stac".

"Gimme a hug".

"So, what's up"?

"Not much, gasp are you gonna kick Trish's ass tonight"?

"God I hope so".

"Good"!

They laughed the rest of the way back to catering.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Randy".

"By talk you mean make out with right Stacey"?

"Yep".

"Haha. Okay, cya".

Ashley spotted B sipping water. Wow, he's alone. That's a shocker.

"Hey Dave".

"Hey Ash".

" B are you okay"?

"Yeah fine".

"B".

"What"?

"Don't lie to me".

"Okay…okay. Trip told me not to hang out with you… again".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry"?

"Because, I'm the reason he gives you such a hard time".

"Ah, screw him. When have I ever cared what he had to say about you"?

" Laughs. I wonder why he hates me so".

"Who knows, who cares. Come here and give me a hug".

Ashley loved Dave's bear hugs. They weren't bone crushing, but just enough squeeze to make you feel safe.

"So, still friends"?

"Of course! Come here".

Dave picked Ashley up and set her standing on a chair.

"There. Now we can see eye to eye".

"Hey, just because I'm…"

"Short"?

"I prefer vertically challenged".

" Laughs. Whatever you say".

Then things got quiet. Ashley looked deep into Bautista's eyes and saw something flicker. She was dully aware that he was slowly leaning closer. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach then…

"Damn"!

"What"?

Both spun around to see Simon Dean standing there, oblivious to what he had just broken up.

"What do you want"?

"Well, a word with you Ashley".

"Really, why"?

"I think you're in desperate need of my Simon System".

"What the Hell"?

"You might not know this, but you have a huge ass".

"I have a huge ass"?

"Yes, and you need my help".

Ashley looked at her ass. She couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"As you can see, that thing needs to lose weight, and it can be done with my…"

"Dude! What are you talking about? She doesn't have a huge ass".

"Bautista, thought your in great shape, I don't think you have the credentials to make that judgment".

"Oh Really? Well, I think Ashley has a very healthy ghetto booty".

"I have a ghetto booty"?

"Yeah, a nice, cute bubble butt".

"Aww, you think my butt's cute"?

"Yeah".

"Well thanks B".

"No prob".

"You have a cute butt too".

"Aww Ash, sniff Thanks. That really makes me feel special".

Simon stood there utterly confused for a few minutes.

"Uh, Barney, you can leave now".

Simon tried to think of a retort, but gave up and huffed and puffed and walked away.

AN: Incase any of you are wondering. A webb ring is a peircing underneath the tongue. I have this peircing and its one of my favorite. Infact, if you wanted to know whatI looked like just read Ashley's describtion. It was late and I didn't feel like thinking. :) I have most of the story finished its just transfering it from paper to computer thats taking me a while. So don't forget to reveiw and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"What"?

"You heard me Ashley".

"Bischoff, you can't be serious. After all the crap she's put me through your honestly saying I can't have a match".

"Not never, just not tonight".

"Then please be so kind as to tell me when it would be convenient enough for you to schedule Trish's worst ass beating of her life".

"Watch the tone. You see Ashley; this match is too big for just any Raw show. I see this match as one to go down in history. Four weeks from now I see Trish Stratus vs. Ashley for the Women's Championship at Wrestle Mania"!

"Hmm. Okay Eric, I got to hand it to you, not bad. But waiting 4 weeks is going to be hard. So you better tell Trish to lay off, or I won't be held responsible for my actions".

With that Ashley walked out of the Raw General Manager's office with a triumphant smile. Well, its not exactly what I had in mind, but hell, its even better. Ashley couldn't wait to tell Dave the good news, but he wasn't in the general locker room or catering. Which could only mean he was in Evolution's locker room, and that meant Ashley would have to wait to tell B anything. She remembered the last time she made the mistake of knocking on Evolution's door. Of course, it was to tell Dave Batista Bischoff wanted to see him, but Triple H still threw a fit when he saw that it was 'her' delivering the message. I guess that's just part of Trip's deep hatred for me.

"What are you laughing about"?

"Huh? Oh, hey Randy nothing, just thinking".

"So, you kicking Trish's ass tonight"?

"Nope. Better".

"Okay, what's better"?

Randy smiled, expecting a joke.

"I'm going to beat that blonde bimbo to a bloody pulp at… Wrestle Mania".

"Whoa! That's great, congratulations".

"Thanks".

Randy gave Ashley a hug, but his were so different from Dave's. Dave's made you feel safe while Randy's made you feel like your ass was about to be grabbed.

"Really Ashley, congratulations. Have you told Dave yet"?

"No, he's in Evolution's locker room, and you know the deal. No outsiders allowed".

"Oh, well, don't worry. Trip's got to let him go sometime. But I should go, I'm supposed to be in the gorilla".

"Okay, good luck".

"Thanks, bye".

Ashley headed back for her dressing room since it didn't look like she'd be doing anything tonight.

"Oh look, the cow did come home".

"Wow Trish, is that the best you can do"?

"No, I'll do even better at Wrestle Mania when…"

"When you do what you do best and lie on your back"!

"I don't think you know who your talking to. I'm the Women's Champion".

"And the biggest whore to come out of Canada".

"Now you listen…"

"No! You listen Bitch! You might be the Women's Champion now, but those days are numbered. They're numbered down to four weeks to be exact, and if you really piss me off you might end your career that night too"!

Ashley turned on her heel and left Trish muttering something about how she was the champ and how she should be treated with respect. Well, hanging out in the women's locker room was a bad idea for my blood pressure. Ashley headed down to the gorilla to catch the rest of Randy's match on the monitors.

"Hey Stac".

"Oh Ashley hey! Randy told me the good news. Congratulations"!

"Thanks".

"What wrong"?

"Nothing. Just a very unwanted encounter with the Hell Bitch".

"Oh, Trish again"?

"Yeah, I swear that girl is the only one who knows exactly which buttons to press. Anyway, enough about her, where's Randy's match"?

"Its over, he won. He's just doing and interview… oh see, it's on".

'Randy, how do you feel about tonight's match'?

'Well, since I won, I feel great'.

'Yeah, seeing as if it weren't for me you wouldn't know an arm drag from a headlock'.

'What do you want Triple H'?

'Your head on a stake'.

'Oh well, sorry, but your out of luck. They stopped doing that in the eighteen hundreds'.

'Watch it smart ass'.

'Maybe you're the one who should watch his step, because the way I see it, pretty soon that wild ape of yours is going to bite you in the ass'.

'We see what your trying to do. You're trying to get in our heads and screw us up, but we've learned from our last mistake'.

'Really, and what mistake would that be'?

'You. You were a mistake, and your still a mistake, and you will always be mistake.'

Tripe H and the rest of Evolution walked off camera leaving Randy Orton looking very pissed off.

" Gasp. Randy's not a mistake".

"No, but it was just the thing to get under his skin".

Just then Evolution walked by, and Triple H fixed Ashley with a glare of utmost disdain. Dave looked like he was going to say something, but Triple H shot him a look. So with a shrug Dave followed Ric and Triple H back to Evolution's locker room

"Oh boy".

"Yeah, did you see the look Triple H gave you"?

"You know, somehow this'll be my fault".

"How is this your fault"?

"I don't know, but Trip will somehow make it my fault".

"You don't think that Dave's mad at you"?

"No, he's too smart for that bull shit, but anyway the show's almost over so I'm going to go change. You should go talk to Randy".

"Yeah okay".

"Tell him I said good match".

"All right, bye".

Back in her hotel room Ashley flopped on her bed. Tomorrow she had to catch a flight home at 8:00 am. There'd be a house show that night and then she'd have Wednesday off. Ashley took a deep breath. She had a match at Wrestle Mania. Her first match at that big stage and it was for the title. Suddenly she realized that she still hadn't told Dave yet. Ashley grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello"?

"Hey B".

"Oh, hey Ash. Listen I'm sorry about Trip…"

"Dude, don't even worry about that. Listen, I have bigger news".

"Yeah I heard".

"Huh? What so you mean"?

"Randy told me. Congratulations".

"He told you"?

"Yeah, threw it in my face more like, but he's your friend so I'll let him by this time".

"What do you mean, 'threw it in your face'"?

"Well he said I should have been there for you instead of wasting my time with Evolution".

"What"?

"Ashley, why didn't you tell me"?

"I wanted to, but you were in that locker room, and I didn't want to get you in trouble with Trip again".

"Ash, for that I would have told him to kiss my ass. Hell, for most things I'd tell him to kiss my ass".

"I know, but I just wanted to keep out of it. I mean these days all he does is look at me and get pissed off".

"He's the game, he's always pissed off".

"Maybe next time I see him I'll give him a big…"

"Ashley".

"Hug. I was going to say hug".

"Oh. Okay, but that's still not the best idea".

"Haha, alright".

"Seriously Ashley, next time just come tell me".

"Okay, I'm sorry B bear".

"Alright".

"God, now I wish I hadn't told Randy cuz now he just dragged me into it".

"Don't worry I'll handle it".

"I can always count on you B".

"That's right. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm worn out. Also, if I'm not mistaken somebody's got a busy day as home girl".

"Yup, and you better watch it".

"Ha, I'll try. Good night".

"Night B".

AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Um, thanks for the feed back. My computer did something weird in the first chapter. I know its Batista and not Baustista, but my computer must have been going through pms. lol. From now on it will be Batista, but the first chapters pretty much stuck like that. So, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I'll also be adding more fics. Thanks again, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley stood and popped a crick out of her neck. They had just landed in Greenville, SC and were now unloading the plane. Ashley collected her carry on's and began making her way up the aisle. As she was making her way through first class she bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry… Dave! Hey"!

Dave turned around and gave Ashley a big smile.

"Hey girl".

Ashley moved out of the aisle so people could get by.

"So, look at you all dressed up".

Dave was wearing a business suit, another one of Evolution's rules.

"And you're all dressed down".

"Duh, what kind of freak do you take me for"?

"The kind that's standing on an empty plane".

Ashley looked around; the plane was indeed almost empty.

"Oops. Come on".

Once off the plane Batista put his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"By the way, I never got to properly congratulate you about your match".

With that he picked Ashley up into one of his bear hugs. He gave her an extra squeeze before setting her back on the ground.

"Aww, thank you B, but I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you. You were the first person I thought of. Hell, I didn't even tell my mom until this morning".

"Well, what's done is done. Don't worry about it".

Ashley knew Dave wouldn't bullshit her, but she still had a feeling he was upset about it.

"So… your not mad"?

"At you? Hell no. I'm just pissed at myself".

"Why"?

"Because I should have been there".

"B, don't, its Randy who needs to be checked. I would have told you in person had it not been for him. I'm gonna talk to him about that tonight".

"Well, for what its worth. I guess he was all right when we hung out. Arrogant as hell, but all right".

"Funny, that's what he said about you. Except you weren't arrogant".

They had reached the luggage area, and Ashley had just spotted hers when she was pulled into a huge hug. A pair of arms, blonde hair, and flowery perfume surrounded her.

"Ashely! It's been forever"!

Sara was Ashley's best friend and roommate.

"It's only been a week".

"Yeah, but you know I hate being left alone".

"Ha, too true".

"Hey Dave, what's up"?

"Same old, how about you"?

"Boredom"!

"Damn did you miss me that much"?

"Of course I did Ashley".

"Hey, I hate to break things up, but I'm going to head out. Trip just had to wake my ass up for a celebration party, and I gotta get some sleep".

"Celebrate what B"?

"I have no idea, but anyway you two girls behave… Oh and Ash I put your luggage behind you so don't trip".

"Oh your so funny. Thank you".

Dave gave Ashley another hug before heading for the rental car department.

"Well, you ready"?

"Yep".

During the drive Ashley was quiet and just listened to Sara recount what had happened in the past week.

"So you wanna tell me why you're being so quiet over there"?

"Huh? Oh sorry, just tired I guess".

"Well you better wake up and tell me what's going on with you and Dave",

"What do you mean"?

"You two act more and more like a couple every time I see you together. Yet, you still deny there's anything there".

"We're just close friends".

"Oh okay, so when you hugged him good bye you didn't notice huh"?

"What are you talking about? Notice what"?

"How he held you a little longer than necessary. How he almost looked pained to let you go. How whenever you're talking he's always touching your shoulder, or your arm, or just the fact that when you're around him he always looks happier".

"No I haven't, and I think your imagining things".

"Oh sure, fine, Mrs. Naïve. Whatever you say, but the thing is do you want to be more than friends"?

"I haven't thought about it since we're just friends".

"Okay, just food for thought".

The rest of the way was silent except for the radio. Of course Ashley had never considered what it would be like to date B, but now that Sara had said it… _Dammit, now I have all these screwed up things in my head. I'll never be able to relax._ Ashley took a deep breath, and for the moment was able to push all thoughts to the back of her mind. Once they got home Sara said she needed to run to the grocery store. Ashley knew it was just to give her time to wind down. She decided to take a nice long hot bubble bath. She wouldn't have time to take a nap, so she might as well relax and get clean at the same time. By the time she got out Sara was back.

"Hey Sara".

"Yeah"?

"Sorry if I was short earlier. I was just tired you know"?

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry if I sounded pushy. I was just trying to say Dave's a great guy, and you haven't dated in a while. I thought you two would make a cute couple".

"Your right, Dave's a great guy, but for now at least I'm happy with us being friends".

"I hear you".

"Well, I got to go get ready".

"Alright".

"So, you still coming to the show"?

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Chris at his house and then we'll head over".

"Okay, cool".


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley pulled into the backstage parking lot. She was still getting used to fans actually wanting her autograph, and today was no different. The second she stepped out of the car there was a slight roar of "Ashley"! So after 20 minutes and a minor hand cramp Ashley was able to head into the arena. Of course, with her luck Trish Stratus was the first person she saw. As she set her bags down in her locker she cringed waiting for Trish's mouth to start. There was silence, so Ashley turned to see Trish smiling.

"What"?

"Oh Ashley, come on! Do I always have to be up to something"?

"Yes".

"Well, if you have to know. I was just realizing that Simon Dean was right. Your ass is really getting huge".

"You're a dumb ass".

"And you're a fat ass"!

"I don't have patience for your shit anymore Trish! Say one more word and you wont make it to Wrestle Mania"!

"Word".

Ashley lunged for Trish, and grabbed a fist full of hair. Using her hair as leverage Ashley slammed Trish's head against the lockers, the wall, the benches, and a few other things. Until finally she threw Trish out the door and proceeded to beat her ass down the hallway. Ashley saw a trashcan with a bucket of sewage water beside it. She picked up a half conscious Trish off the ground and threw her in the trashcan. Then poured the muddy water on top of her and slammed the lid shut. Finally for extra measure she slammed the trashcan on its side and gave it a swift kick.

"How's that feel Bitch! You should feel at home since your nothing more than a gutter whore"!

Ashley allowed security to pull her away. She looked up and saw that a camera had caught the whole thing. _Well, that'll be something for the Raw viewers to see_.

"Alright, I'm calm".

"Ashley you promised".

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it. I wont attack her again, at least not until our match".

"Okay, go get ready".

Ashley walked past the sewage covered Trish and got ready for her match. She would be teaming with Victoria to face Molly Holly and Gail Kim with Val Venis as the guest referee. About 15 minutes later Ashley walked into catering dressed in her wrestling gear. On her way to grab a bottle of water she noticed several people were staring at her. _They must have heard about me and Trish_.

"Hello Ashley".

"Hi Randy".

"So, sewage huh"?

"Yep".

"Damn! What did she do"?

"Pushed the wrong button".

"Okay fair enough, but Bischoff is going to be pissed".

"Oh well, I warned him. Anyway, I need to talk to you".

"Sure, shoot".

"Why did you tell Dave"?

" Sigh. I was pissed, and he shouldn't be wasting his time on Evolution. He should be a friend".

"He is a friend, and there wasn't a problem until you told him".

"Why? Is that ass mad at you"?

"Randy! No he's not mad at me. The problem is I've now been dragged into Evolution's business".

"How"?

"Triple H has been ranting about me being pulled into it since I'm your friend. He thinks I'm a spy, and now he's going to be giving Dave all kinds of hell for being my friend".

"I didn't even think of it like that. Ashley, I'm sorry…"

"Its okay. What's done is done. Dave said he'd handle it, but it just makes me feel like it's my fault. Hell, the fact that I'm breathing seems to piss Trip off".

"He'll get over it. Don't worry Dave's good at getting out of trouble".

Meanwhile, across the room

"You see she's talking to him again".

"It's a free country Hunter".

"Don't be stupid. She's getting in your head. She'll try to destroy Evolution. Especially since you won the Royal Rumble everyone's going after us".

"Well if I'm such a problem maybe you should replace me".

"What are you talking about"?

"I don't want to screw up Evolution maybe I should leave and you and Ric can find someone else".

"Whoa, wait a minute Dave. I didn't mean that. We're all friends here, and we need to stick together. I just think you should be careful".

"Alright, I'll be careful but just let me handle it okay"?

"Okay, that department's all yours. Just ass nothing else. That's the way to handle women".

"Trip, don't".

"Okay, okay you handle it".

Back across the room

Ashley had been watching Dave talk to Trip. It was hard to make out what was being said, but suddenly B turned and gave Ashley a wink. Ashley smiled back.

"Happy are we"?

"Yes, everything's taken care of".

"Told you".

"Yeah, I guess you did, but next time lets not throw things in people's faces please".

"Okay, I promise".

"Good because I see a certain Stacy Keibler looking a little lonely".

"Oh… well… someone should go keep her company".

"Tell her I said hey. I got to go talk to Victoria so cya".

"Later".

Randy headed off to cheer up the 'lonely' blonde, and as Ashley turned around she almost ran into Batista.

"Watch it little lady".

"Little lady"?

"Okay, corny, I know".

" Laughs. So what's up"?

"Oh just simply that Triple H has decided to let me handle my own business".

"Wow really? Are you sure you can handle that"?

"I don't know. I'm a little scared. This is such a big step".

"Well, grow up already and deal with it".

"Ha! What happened to the sarcasm"?

"Oh, did I stop? I didn't think I did".

Ashley made a quizzle face that made B bust out laughing. Infact, he as laughing so loudly he had called the attention from half the room. Ashley proceeded to pat Dave on the shoulder.

"Its okay B, your straight jacket is on its way".

"Ha… very… funny".

"Apparently so".

Dave finally calmed down and was able to hold normal conversation again.

"So… you and Trish"?

"I kicked her ass".

"So I heard. Damn, I hate that I missed that".

"Don't worry in another 3 ½ weeks there'll be a repeat".

"That's if she makes it".

"Well, if I have to I'll drag her ass out of a wheel chair and beat it".

"Such violent thoughts".

"You know what they say, mean things come in small packages".

"Ha, okay, but your not mean".

" Gasp. What do my ears tell me? You say I'm not mean? That hurts. Sniff."

"I meant you're a bitch, but not mean. Mean is for ugly people, and bitches are prettier".

"Aww, you think I'm a bitch. Sniff. That's so sweet".

"Only you would think of that as a compliment".

"And never forget it".

"How could I"?

"Funny guy! Listen, I gotta go find Victoria, but later, if your Evolution duties will allow it, you wanna hang out"?

"Yeah, definitely. Um, how about we get something to eat after the show"?

"Sounds cool, cya later then".

"You bet, good luck".

"Thanks".

With a farewell hug Ashley headed back to the women's locker room. _Please, don't let Trish be in here_. She wasn't, but Victoria was.

"Hey Vic".

"Hey Ash, I was just about to go look for you".

"Well you found me. You ready"?

"Hell yeah, we're actually up in a few so you still want to stick to the same game plan"?

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it".

A few minutes later Ashley was heading down the ramp. She slapped a few hands on the way and then slid into the ring to soak up the crowd's cheers. Molly and Gail were glaring at Victoria and Ashley from across the ring.

"Whoo, they're mad at you girly".

"Thanks for the reminder Val".

"No prob".

The match started off clean. Victoria had Molly in a vice grip until Gail broke it up. Ashley tried to intercept, but Val sent her back to her corner. Ashley was Cheering Victoria on as she did her little 'butt shaking flip'. Finally Victoria tagged Ashley in. Molly charged Ashley, but Ashley managed to spear Molly into the ring. She then proceeded to knock Molly's head into the mat. Gail tired to break it up, but Ashley was able to hop up and catch her with an arm toss. After that it was a free for all until Molly and Victoria were on the outside, and Ashley hit Gail with a power bomb. Ashley then climbed up on the turnbuckle, and much to the delight of the crowd hit Gail with a tornado sault of the three count. So after much celebrating Victoria and Ashley went back to the gorilla.

"Ha, did you see Molly's face? Now that was a Kodak moment".

"Really? I was too busy watching Gail throw a temper tantrum".

"Nice match ladies".

"Thanks Val".

How's about a kiss for the winner"?

"I don't know. That might make people think you had an unfair advantage baby".

"Whatever, cya Ash".

"Bye, you kids behave".

Val and Victoria walked off arm in arm. Just as Ashley was about to head back to the locker room a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who".

"Hey Lita".

"How'd you know"?

"I saw your arm bands. What's up"?

"Damn! Oh nothing much, just about to head out. Kane's facing Trip tonight".

"Oh really? Tell him good luck for me".

"I will, so what are you up to later"?

"Me and B are going to hang out".

"Cool, just remember tomorrow we're hanging out".

"Of course, well I gotta go change. I'll see yall later".

"Okay bye'.

"Good luck'.

After changing she checked by the monitors to see the rest of the match. Surprisingly B wasn't at ringside, and soon Kane was able to get the 1-2-3. It as a non-title match, but Triple H would surely be pissed. Ashley hightailed it out of there before Trip saw her, and come up with an excuse as to why it was her fault. On her way to the parking lot Ashley's cell phone started ringing.

"Hey B".

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm out by your car".

"Oh, okay, but why…"

"We'll talk about that later, but for now lets just get out of here".


	5. Chapter 5

Dave had hung up so Ashley closed her phone. He had never acted like that before. She pushed open the exit door and could see Dave leaning against her car looking fairly pissed. None of the fans had gotten out yet so Ashley hurried over to the car. After both got in Dave just took a deep breathe and looked out the window. Ashley knew this wasn't the time to talk. So, after a few minutes of driving around Ashley cautiously asked,

"So, where do you wanna eat"?

"Hmm? Oh sorry, uh I don't care… what about that place we ate at last time"?

"The Chinese place"?

"Yeah, is that okay with you"?

"Sure, I was kind of in the mood for a fortune cookie".

Dave gave a little half smile at that, but didn't say anything else. After they arrived, sat down, and put in their orders Dave still wasn't letting on.

"Okay B spill it".

"Spill what"?

"B, you know what I mean. I've never heard you that pissed on the phone before".

"Don't worry about it. I just let something get under my skin".

"Fine".

Ashley hated it when he played this game. He always tried to play shit down, and it always took Ashley forever to get him to talk about it. She just took a deep breath, and waited for him to start it up again.

"Why are you looking at me like that"?

"Just wondering why you do this crap".

"What crap"?

"This macho crap! Oh, I have to play everything down, and not talk about it. Even if I really need to. I thought I was your friend".

" Sigh. Ashley your one of my best friends…"

"Then why aren't you talking to me? You do this every time, and then afterwards you always say I'm the only person you can talk to".

"You are the only person I can talk to".

"Then why…"

"Because I don't want to hurt you! … Sorry… I didn't mean to yell, but really I'm just trying to protect you".

"B you know I'm a big girl, but what's really hurting me is that your closing me off. I just want to help".

Dave took a deep breath, and with an almost reluctant face turned back to Ashley.

"Okay, Trip said some things that got under my skin".

"Is that why you weren't at ringside"?

"Yeah, he ordered me to stay back because my head wasn't screwed on right".

"Okay, why…"

"He actually had the nerve to get on my back because I didn't handle my business to his satisfaction. He thought laughing and joking around with you was the worst way to handle it. He thought I should have told you off for having a life"!

Dave paused to regain his composure. Ashley knew it was best not to interrupt once he was on a roll.

"Oh and then he starts in on you. 'Why do you bother with her in the first place'? Then, he even has the balls to call you every name in the book! Ric was the only thing between my fist and his face. So, because I was so pissed Ric thought it would be a good idea if I took the rest of the week off to think about what's really important".

Dave practically spat out the last two words. Their food had arrived, but Ashley wasn't as hungry anymore.

"Then Hunter tried to forbid me from ever talking to you again".

"What did you say"?

"I told him to shove it. If he really wanted to lose the lat real body guard he had that was his burnt bridge".

"Dave I…"

"Don't worry, he took it back, but told me I wasn't allowed to accompany him to the ring until I got my head on straight. Honestly I was relieved. I wont have to watch over his ass every damn second of the day".

"I'm sorry".

"Why"?

"That you had to go through that shit".

"It was worth it. I'm not about to lose the one real friend I have for a large nosed asshole".

"Well, thank you… that means a lot to me".

"Oh, Ashley when he said those things about you I got so pissed. I mean I wanted to kill him".

"Was it that bad"?

"Worse, he said you were nothing but a dirty ass whore, and he sincerely hopes that you get taken behind a shed, beaten, and left to bleed".

Dave was shaking from anger by this point. Ashley reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He relaxed a little and held her hand tightly in his.

"I knew he hated me, but damn"!

Dave cracked a smile so Ashley continued.

"I mean come on, you'd think he was the Godfather. All hail King Snozer"!

Dave was laughing now, but Ashley didn't ignore the fact that that he was still holding tightly to her hand. After a few more jokes Dave loosened up, and they were able to finish their diner. When they got back in the car they cracked open their fortune cookies.

"Mine says, 'Keep your friends as close as you can, but keep one eye behind you'. Wow, that's very Godfather-ish".

"Only you Ash. Mine says, 'Your true friends are right under your nose, don't let them go without a fight'. Well, that's dead on".

"Aww, you'd fight for me"?

"Well, I was referring to the fact that your literally about 6 inches under my nose, but yeah, that too".

"Oh gee thanks. Lets all make fun of the V.C. girl".

"V.C."?

"Vertically challenged! Try to keep up Heeman".

"Heeman! So now I'm Heeman"?

"Would you prefer the Golly Green Giant"?

"No, Heeman is fine".

"That's what I thought".

"Oh, so you a tough girl"?

"Yep, and if you have a problem with it I can always call you B bear in public".

"You wouldn't"!

"No, but I love seeing that horror stuck look on your face every time I say I will".

Ashley had just pulled up to Dave's hotel, and it was a good thing to because Dave was trying to tickle her.

"Hey, are you trying to get us killed"?

"We're parked".

"Must you always worry about the details"?

"Ha… anyway! I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow"?

"Okay, well good night B bear".

"Night Ashley".

Dave reached over and gave her a big hug, but before he let go he leaned further over and whispered, "Thank you". Then he let her go and got out of the car. He waved bye before he went inside. When Ashley got home there was a message from Sara saying she was spending the night at Chris's. So Ashley went upstairs and went to sleep. She was having a weird dream about an egg roll beating her head into a giant fortune cookie when her cell phone woke her up.

"Hello"?

"Hey Ash, did I wake you"?

"Yeah, but its okay. I had this super crazy dream".

"Oh really? What was it about"?

"Lita, if I told you, you'd put me in a round padded room".

"Only if I could tell you to piss in a corner".

"With the dream I had, I'd find a corner to piss in".

While Lita went into a fit of laughter Ashley checked the clock. _Wow, 9:00, I slept in_.

"So, when do you want to hang out"?

"You can come on over, just give me time to take a shower".

"Yeah, because I'm sure you stink".

"Oh yeah, like rotten butt".

"Huh"?

"I don't know, it's too early".

Ashley hung up so Lita could recover from her second fit of laughter. About an hour later Ashley and Lita entered the mall. Wednesday afternoons weren't exactly the mall's busiest hours so they didn't have to deal with crowds. They decided to go into Hot Topic first, and Ashley was searching for her size in a kick ass cameo corset.

"Bingo".

"That's gonna look good".

"You should get one. You're always wearing those army pants".

"But then I'd look like you".

"You can't customize it"?

"True".

"Redheads"!

"Anyway! So, where was Batista last night"?

"Oh lord, you wouldn't believe it".

"What"?

"Triple H banished Dave from ringside that night because of me".

"You're kidding"!

"No! When I left Dave was waiting by my car. I've never seen him so pissed".

"Not at you"?

"No, at Triple H. Apparently because of me, B doesn't have his head on right, and I'm going to ruin Evolution".

"All by yourself"?

"Yeah, really, come on. And Trip like called me every name in the book, and Dave tried to kick his ass".

"What"?

"Ric got in the way and broke it up. So now he has the rest of the week off to think things through".

"Damn, you were a magnet for drama last night, weren't you"?

"Apparently. Geez, who did I piss off"?

"Bischoff! He's furious, and I can see why. You did a number on Trish".

"Do you blame me"?

"No, I know how she gets. Oh, but I bet it felt good. Taking all that shit out on her".

"Yeah it did, as much as I hate to admit it, but I hope she makes it to Wrestle Mania. I want to beat her ass again".

"Ha! Its addictive ain't it"?

"Yes it is. I wonder if they have A&A meetings for that".

"Lol… So, there's nothing going on between you and Dave"?

"What"?

"You and Dave"?

"Are friends".

"So, nothing else popping up"?

"Not that I know of. You know, lately everybody keeps asking me that. What, is it lets get onto Ashley because she hasn't dated in a while"?

"Sorry, just wondering".

"No, its not your fault. You the only person I'd say anything to… I don't know, maybe there is something".

"Its not a bad thing Ashley. Just take it slow and see what happens".

"Thanks".

As the girls continued their shopping Ashley was able to quiet her mind again. For now, she was happy with just going with the flow. She decided to just wait and see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley took a deep breath as she pulled into the arena's backstage parking lot. It was Monday again, and after a week of house shows she was glad to be back on live TV. Ashley had arrived early so there weren't as many fans as usual. Once inside Ashley headed straight for the locker room to get ready. Afterwards she wondered over to catering to see who was around. Of course, Evolution was there, they always made it a point to get to shows early. That was one of the few things Ashley liked about Triple H. Dave saw her and gave her a wink, but it didn't look like he'd be able to come over and say hi. So, Ashley grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the ring. She spent the rest of the time sitting on the bleachers clearing her head out, and getting ready for the show. A few minutes before the doors opened Ashley went back to catering.

"Hey Ashley".

"What's up Randy"?

"I don't have the greatest news".

"What is it"?

"Bischoff wants to see you pronto, and he didn't look happy".

"Oh on, I'm so scared. Its alright, I figured he'd be in the mood to yell at me tonight".

"Okay, well, I've done my job. Good luck".

"Thanks a lot".

A few minutes later Ashley had reached Bischoff's door. _Here goes nothing_. She readied herself and knocked.

"Come in"!

Ashley opened the door, shutting it behind her.

"So, Ashley you do know how to knock"?

"Of course I do. Randy said you wanted to see me…"

"He's damn right I do"!

"Okay…"

"Shut your mouth! I'm the one talking, and your going to listen! I come in to work today to find out you took it upon yourself to kick Trish's ass. Do you realize you could have ruined your match at Wrestle Mania"?

"Yeah, but…"

"Silence! What I want to know is what could she possibly have said to make you think you had the right to have your own impromptu match"!

"I warned her but…"

"Quiet! Now as general manager I expect to be treated with respect, and what you did was nothing short to a slap in my face"!

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it! Now I've come up with a little solution to this problem. You are not to lay one hand on Trish Stratus until your match at Wrestle Mania. Unless you are physically provoked, and by physically provoked I mean she better be beating your head in with a chair! If you break this rule you will not only loose your match and any chance of ever being the Women's champion, YOU WILL LOOSE YOUR JOB! So I make myself clear"?

"Crystal… clear".

"It better be. Now that that's taken care of I…"

Before Bischoff could finish there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"!

In walked Trish Stratus. Ashley couldn't believe she actually had the balls to show up tonight, but then it was apparent why; so she could get what she wanted. She had her arm in a sling and an over exaggerated limp. Ashley simply rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to see me Eric"?

"Yes I did. How are you feeling Trish"?

"Well, it hurts, but I can handle it. (winces) I should be fine by Wrestle Mania so I can get my revenge".

"Oh and about that. I've taken care of it. You wont have to worry about anything".

_Great! The Head Asshole and the Hell Bitch are in cahoots. Just what I need_.

"Oh Ashley I forgot you were there. Um, I need to talk to Christian, so if you could tell him, thanks".

"Oh darn, I just saw him. He said he had to go to the parking lot for something. So, you might want to start there".

"Wow, thanks Trish. That helps so much".

"Don't mention it sweetie".

After leaving Bischoff's office Ashley punched a wall to vent some frustration. _Great! Now I'm his little messenger girl, and I don't even get a match tonight!_ As she turned the last corner she met Triple H. He stood there, blocking the door to the parking lot.

"Hello Ashley".

"Hi Triple H, do you mind moving"?

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do".

"Okay, well how about you move anyway"?

"I don't think so. You and I need to have a little talk".

"Alright, yeah, you don't like me… I get that, but I'm Dave's friend. Just his friend, and to be honest I couldn't care less about Evolution. Infact, if you guys go on for years and years all the more power to ya. I'm not a spy, I'm not trying to get in Dave's head and screw him up, and the last time I checked I wasn't a dirty ass whore. So, if we're done here…"

"We're not even close to being done here"!

"Well what the hell do you want"!

"Stay away from Batista. Do you hear me"?

"Why? Are you afraid he might actually have a real friend"?

"We are his friends, his only friends! I know what you're trying to do! Your trying to get between us, you're trying to split Evolution apart! But its not going to work! I will have you taken out before you have a chance"!

"Easy Trip, we don't want that blood vessel to pop, now do we? Oh, and just between you and me, you might want to invest in a box of tic-tacs cuz woo"!

"You listen to me you little smart ass bitch…"

"You know, I'm getting real tired of people telling me to listen to their problems! 'You listen to me'! 'You do this'! 'You do that'! Oh, suck my ass! I don't fucking CARE! Okay, threaten me all your sorry ass desires! I've had it! Now the Hell Out of my Damn Way"!

Ashley pushed her way past Triple H, and slammed the door behind her. She stomped a few feet into the parking lot before realizing she was the only one outside. The last thing Ashley remembered was a sharp painful blow to the back of her head, and then everything went black.

20 minutes later Kane and Lita had just arrived and were heading into the arena.

"Kane"?

"Yeah"?

"What's that"?

"What"?

"Oh my God"!

"What"?

"ASHLEY"!

They had found Ashley lying across the dented hood of a car with its windshield bashed in.

"Ashley! Oh God, there's blood everywhere! Ashley? Can you hear me"?

"HEY! Get an ambiance down here now"!

"Oh, Ashley. Wake Up"!

"She'll be okay. Hey! I know you heard me! Get EMS Down here Now"!

Soon after that EMS was about to load Ashley onto the truck, Lita was crying at this point while Kane tried to comfort her. Then Batista showed up.

"Ashley! What happened"?

A sobbing Lita turned to Dave.

"I don't know. She… was just lying there on the hood of … the car"!

"I'm going to the hospital with her".

Bischoff, who had been silent up until that point, jumped in.

"Whoa whoa! Batista, as much as we're all upset about this, we have to remember there's a show to finish".

"I don't care about the damn show Eric"!

"Well, maybe you care about your job! You have a tag match with Triple H tonight. After that I really don't care what you do".

Calming down a little Lita reached over and touched Batista's arm.

"Dave, I'll go with her".

"So will I. Of course, if you don't have a problem with- that-ERIC"!

"No, no! Kane, go ahead".

All right. Lita call me the second you know anything. I'll head over as soon as my match is done".

"Yeah, sure".

They loaded Ashley in the back and Lita and Kane jumped in. As the EMS truck pulled off Batista turned around and grabbed Bischoff by the collar.

"When I find out who did this I'm going to kill them"!

"Dave, I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to find out who did this".

"Yes you will, and I'll take it from there"!

With that Batista walked off to go get ready leaving a stunned and somewhat scared Bischoff in his wake. As Batista entered Evolution's locker room Triple H was waiting for him.

"Hey Dave, what happened? Ric said you ran out of here yelling and hollering".

"Like you give a rat's ass"!

"Whoa, Dave! Come on now, we're all friends here. Look, I know we've been having problems, but we're still Evolution. We have each other's backs. Now what's going on"?

"Somebody attacked Ashley in the parking lot. She was beaten to a bloody pulp! Know anything about it"?

"Ashley attacked? No, I don't know anything about it! I know I didn't like the girl, but damn, I didn't want her sent to the hospital"!

"How'd you know she was sent to the hospital"?

"Well, I figured sense she was beaten to a bloody pulp, she'd have to be treated somewhere".

"You know, this reminds me of something you said last week. 'Someone should take her behind a shed, beat her, and leave her to bleed'. Looks like you got your wish"!

"Dave! Come on man, I was kidding! Okay, bad joke, but I was pissed. Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it. So, who did it"?

"No one knows, but when I find out I'm going to kill them"!

"Now Dave, this is what I was talking about. Its good to want revenge, but you better get your head on this match. Stop worrying about your girlfriend".

"She's not… Oh never mind. Look, if will get you off my back, I'm in the mood to beat anyone's ass right now. So, I'll take Shawn Michaels and you worry about Randy".

"Whatever man, just make sure you get the job done".

After the match Dave ran up the ramp and left Triple H and Flair to celebrate by themselves. Once he reached the locker room he threw on a pair of sweats and a muscle tank, grabbed his bag, and headed for the parking lot.

"Hey, Dave, buddy, where'd you go? We…"

"Not now Ric. I got to go".

Once outside, Dave ignored the fans and sprinted the last few feet to his car. As he pulled out he made a right and headed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

With a sharp jolt of pain Ashley was jerked awake.

"Dave"!

"Ashley! Oh thank God your awake".

"Lita? Wh- what happened"?

"You don't remember"?

"I remember getting hit from behind, but then it all went black".

"You were attacked. We found you on the hood of a car".

"Attacked? By who"?

"We don't know yet. Bischoff's having an investigation done".

"Oh, I feel like shit".

"You don't look so hot either".

Ashley glanced up and saw Kane standing at Lita's side.

"Thanks Kane, your so helpful".

"Even in urgent care she's sarcastic".

Lita reached over and slapped her husband on the arm.

"Behave".

"All right, sorry".

"Ha. So, I apparently pissed someone off".

"I'd say that again".

"What time is it"?

"11:15".

"I guess I missed Raw".

"Yeah, Dave just called. He said he was on his way".

"Right, him and Trip had that match".

"Yeah, but I doubt Dave cared much".

"Huh"?

"Bischoff had to threaten to fire him to keep him from leaving with you".

"Oh".

Kane, who wasn't the best at these kinds of things, cleared his throat.

"Listen, I'm going to go grab me and Lita some coffee. Do you want anything"?

"A very large Tylenol. Ha, no I'm fine. Thank you though".

"No problem".

Kane left leaving the door cracked.

"I can't believe he sat here".

"He cares more than he lets on. He almost beat Eric's ass".

"You're kidding".

"Nope".

"Damn".

"So, do you remember the last person you saw"?

"Yeah, it was…"

Ashley was interrupted by a slight commotion outside. It sounded like two men arguing. Then the door opened and in walked Randy and Dave.

"See, this is what I warned you about Dave".

"Randy get off my back before I knock you on yours".

"OH Good Lord"!

Both men fell silent and turned shocked that Ashley was able to talk.

"For once as a huge favor to me. Could you two not argue? Please. My head already hurts enough".

Dave walked over, knelt over the bed, and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Ashley are you okay"?

"Yes, I'm fine. Now you two behave or I'll kick both your butts. Don't think I wont".

Randy smiled, and came over to and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, truce"?

Randy stuck his hand out to Dave.

"Truce".

Dave shook Randy's hand.

"Okay, good. So, how'd your match go"?

"We won, but I was on the outside with Shawn. Trip and Ric double teamed Randy".

"Oh well… Congrats to you, and sorry Randy".

"Its okay, I'll get them next time".

"Wow, the tension is suffocating. Um… I'm going to go find Kane while you three talk".

"Okay Lita, cya".

Please tell me you saw this guy".

"Sorry B, he caught me from behind".

"Who was the last person you saw"?

"Yeah, what were you doing in the parking lot"?

"Well, Bischoff told me to find Christian, and Trish said he was in the parking lot. Then…"

"What"?

"Then… I saw Triple H. We got into an argument over you. Then I pushed him out of my way, and walked outside. The next thing I knew somebody clocked me and it all went black".

"Had to be Triple H. Dave I told…"

"No, Randy. I don't think it was Trip".

"How can you be sure"?

"I… I heard a laugh before I went out. It didn't sound like him".

"Either way, that's it. I'm done. I'll kill him for arguing with you".

"Dave, its okay. I've been wanting to give him a piece of my mind anyway".

"That still doesn't mean Hunter didn't have anything to do with it. He could have hired someone".

"True, but for now, Ashley, you need to get some rest. I'm going to stay here tonight. Then tomorrow we can worry about which ass I get to beat the hell out of".

"Dave you need your rest too. I'll be fine…"

"Ashley, I'm staying with you. What if somebody comes in here and tries to finish the job? No, I'll just use one of those guest cots, it'll be good".

"Maybe I should stay…"

"Randy no! No way, you have to get up at four to fly out for an autograph signing remember"?

"This is more…"

"I know your being a friend, but I'm being a friend too. You're going to go sleep in your hotel. If there's a problem, we'll call".

"Don't worry man, I'll take care of her. I promise".

"You better, if you let any…"

"If anything happens to her, I'll pay you to beat me to death".

For once there seemed to be an understanding between them. One that Ashley didn't have to bribe for. _Who knows, maybe they'll be friends again one day_. It was getting late so after several good byes Randy, Kane, and Lita left. Dave was getting his cot set up for the night.

"B bear"?

"Yeah"?

"Thank you".

"For what"?

"Just because, for being a friend, for being with me".

"Oh sweetie, you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".

"I know, I just wanted you to know how much it all means to me".

"I know".

Dave and Ashley looked at each other for a long moment. Then Dave shook his head and went back to his cot.

"Are you sure your going to be okay"?

"Yeah, come on I'm the Animal. I'm tough remember"?

Dave plopped down on the mattress and shifted to get comfy. Ashley could see him wince every time the metal bar stuck him in the back.

"This is ridiculous. Dave get up".

"What… why? I'm fine".

"No your not. Here, you can curl up with me".

"What? Ashley no I…"

"I'll never sleep knowing you're not comfortable. Anyways, this bed is way to big for just me. There's plenty of room. Unless, you like bars sticking you in the back, and knowing I won't sleep".

"Fine".

Dave hopped onto the hospital bed. Trying to arrange himself as far away from Ashley as possible.

"Oh please, I won't bite".

"I don't want to hurt you".

"Trust me, I'm on enough meds to make an elephant numb".

Slowly Dave relaxed and moved a little closer. Ashley curled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"B"?

"Hmm"?

"Is this alright with you"?

"Yeah, its fine".

"Okay".

"Why"?

"I was just making sure, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable".

"Sweetie, come on. We've had burping contests that were more awkward".

"Ha, true".

"I'm just sorry we're in a hospital".

"Oh well, can't change the past".

"No, but I can beat ass for the past".

Ashley couldn't help but feel safe in Dave's arms. As Ashley slipped off to sleep Dave watched her, and promised himself he would get whoever did this no matter what. Soon he fell asleep to, and for once they both slept soundly.

Ashley woke the next morning to find that Dave had already gotten up. She could hear him in the shower. Ashley blushed at the thought, and tried to think of something to distract her. To her relief the nurse came in.

"Oh, your awake".

"Yes, good morning".

"Good morning. I had to wake your boyfriend up this morning. Your not supposed to share beds".

"Sorry, but he's just a really close friend".

"All the same. Well, everything looks all right. The doctor says you can be released whenever you want. He just wanted to keep you over night and make sure things were normal".

"Thank you".

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? He was so worried about you when he got here last night. He's a cutie though".

After unhooking Ashley's IV the nurse left and told her to buzz the nurse button when she was ready to leave. Ashley was extremely sore now that the painkillers had worn off. She got up and walked over to her gym bag to grab her street clothes. As she did so her make-up mirror feel out, and Ashley couldn't resist the temptation. She looked at her reflection and stared at it in shock. She had a huge bandage across her forehead, a bruise across her law line, and her lip was busted and swollen. _No wonder B freaked out like he did. I look like a murder victim_. Ashley felt the back of her head where a huge knot had formed. She wouldn't be surprised if the rest of her body was as bruised and battered as her face. Ashley hadn't heard the water cut off so she was surprised when Dave came out of the bathroom.

"Well, good morning".

"Oh hey Dave. So, did you sleep okay"?

"Yeah, did you? How are you feeling"?

"A little sore, but nothing major. My face looks worse then it feels".

"So you saw it huh"?

"Yeah. Damn, no wonder yall were panicking".

"Yall"?

"Hush".

"Ha. Well, you gave us quite a scare Ash. You're damn lucky you don't have a concussion. Hell, your damn lucky you didn't break anything".

"Yeah, well it feels the opposite. No, I'm fine, don't worry".

"Not possible".

Ashley and Dave looked at each other for a minute.

"Well, I going to get in the shower, and then I'll check out of here".

"Alright, are you going to be okay in there"?

"Yes! Oh, you just want to see me naked".

Dave smiled and mumbled something like, 'how'd she know'. So after throwing a pillow at him Ashley hopped in the shower. Afterwards, she found Dave had packed their bags and had set them on the bed.

"How was the shower"?

"Fine. Ready to get out of here"?

"Absolutely".

About 20 minutes later they had reached the car. The entire way Ashley had been complaining about the wheel chair. The nurse had insisted that she had to be wheeled down to the garage. As they got in the car Ashley continued the discussion.

"Really though. Why do they insist on wheeling you"?

"Ashley! Are you still on that"?

"Yes. I mean I was way more dizzy in that chair than I would have been walking".

"Really now"?

"Yes. Would you willingly be wheeled out of a hospital, or would you rather walk"?

"I see your point".

"About time. If you'd realize I'm always right life would be much simpler".

"Ha, I'll try to remember that".

"Finally".

They had a good laugh, and headed for the airport. Ashley's cell phone rang, but she already had a good idea of who it was.

"Hey Randy".

"Hey! How'd you know it was me"?

"Um… let me think. The term caller ID comes to mind".

"Ha. So, how are you feeling"?

"Grrreat"!

"Wow, either that must be some hospital or you had a little too much coffee".

"Um… no coffee, bad food".

"Then you really bumped your head".

"Well, what gave you that idea"?

"Hey, is Dave there"?

"Uh… yeah. Why"?

"Can I talk to him for a sec"?

"I guess so. Hang on. He wants to talk to you".

Dave took the phone.

"Randy… yeah, it went fine… no one tried anything… did he now… well, I'll have to call him thanks… don't worry about it man, you would've done the same… all right cya".

Dave handed the phone back to Ashley who took it and gave Dave a questioning look, but received no answer.

"Randy"?

"Hey, um… Ashley I got to go, but I'll call you later okay"?

"Okay, bye".

"Bye".

Ashley hung up and turned back to Dave who was still staring intently at the road.

"B"?

"Yeah".

"What was that about"?

"Oh, Randy just wanted to warn me about Hunter".

"Warn you"?

"Yeah, apparently he's looking for me".

"Oh".

"I'll call him when we get off the plane".

The rest of the drive was quiet until they reached the airport. After checking their luggage and picking up their tickets, they sat down and waited for the plane. Ashley's medicine had completely worn off, and the bruises on her back were starting to throb. Sitting against the seat was starting to bother her. She couldn't find a position that was comfortable.

"You okay"?

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Ashley".

"What? My back's just sore, that's all".

"You sure your alright"?

"Yes, I'm sure".

Finally, the plane started loading, and Ashley hoped the seats were a little more comfortable. They weren't. Take off was miserable because the force of it pushed Ashley against the seat, and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Once the plane leveled out she was able to curl up on her side in the seat so that her back didn't have any pressure on it.

"Comfy"?

"Yes".

"Good, I know that take off had to hurt".

"No, not really".

"You are such a liar".

"How do you know"?

"I saw you bite your lip".

"Well, I'm fine now, so stop worrying".

"I told you, that's not possible".

"Why not"?

Because I care too much about you".

The butterflies that had started before in catering came back full blast.

"Really"?

"Yeah, you the one person I can trust. If anything happened to you… well, watch the Raw recap and you'll see what I'd do".

"Threaten Bischoff".

"Ha. I do that on a daily basis".

"Yeah, he just kind of asks for it".

"Its so easy. With his buzzed head, big attitude, and nothing to back it up. He's the biggest chicken on Raw".

"I don't know about the biggest. What about Simon Dean"?

They continued to discuss the chickens and idiots of Raw, but Ashley was beginning to feel exhausted again. She was trying to stay awake, but her head was starting to droop.

"Ashley"?

"Yeah"?

"Here".

Dave spread a blanket over her.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not tired".

"Right, and I'm the pope. You need the rest. There weren't any pillows up there so you can use my shoulder if you want".

Ashley wasn't sure if it was the high altitude and exhaustion that made her say it, or if it just slipped.

"Your shoulder is better then any pillow".

Before she could think of something to say to negate her comment sleep took her. Dave looked down at the now sleeping Ashley and whispered.

"Its there whenever you need it".

Then leaned back and fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley woke up about an hour later. She realized Dave was still asleep with his head resting on hers. He was also holding her hand over his heart. The butterflies made themselves known once again as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She felt Dave lift his head off hers and then heard him yawn. She looked up and their eyes met. Dave had just realized he was holding her hand and let it go.

"Sorry".

"Its fine, sorry I woke you".

"Oh no, I needed to get up".

Ashley pulled herself up into a sitting position, and winced slightly. She could hardly believe she was stiffer than before. She took a painful stretch that helped a little, and then the captain came over the speakers to let the passengers know they would be descending shortly.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be coming home so soon".

"Yeah, Sara was really surprised when I told her".

"Surprised"?

"Apparently she had the idea you were to stubborn about work to let an injury get in your way. I wonder where she got that from".

"Oh".

The plane landed and Dave insisted they wait until everyone else was off the plane.

"Why did we have to wait"?

"Well, it made it easier for you to get off the plane right"?

"Yeah I guess so".

"Okay, lets get our luggage. I'm driving you home before my flight".

"Right".

Half and hour later they had reached Ashley's house, and as Ashley walked through the door she was greeted with a scream.

"What"?

"Oh my God".

Ashley spun around to find Sara standing in the hallway looking horror struck.

"It looks worse than it is".

"Oh my God"!

Sara was on the verge of tears now, and Dave had just run in from outside.

"I heard screaming".

Ashley pointed at Sara.

"Oh".

"Sara really, its not that bad. Please don't cry".

"When he said you were hurt I thought it was like last time when you hurt your leg".

"Last time she wasn't attacked".

"I still didn't expect…"

Sara let her sentence fall and went to hug Ashley. Ashley hugged her back tightly, but Sara was barely touching her. She knew Sara was afraid of hurting her, and when Ashley let go Sara was crying.

"Damn, am I that ugly"?

Sara gave a hint of a smile, but was still crying.

"Okay, I'm the one who should be milking it here. It doesn't hurt".

Sara was able to wipe her eyes dry, and even laughed a little at her joke.

"I made you cookies".

"Oh….. cookies"!

Sara laughed again.

"Everything okay"?

Ashley looked up the see Dave coming down the stairs. He was never good at the emotional stuff. He must have taken Ashley's luggage upstairs while she cheered Sara up, but now that she was better she had gone into 'mommy mode'.

"Yes, everything's good. Ashley, go upstairs and lie down. I'll bring up some cookies, but you need to stay in bed".

"But…"

"No buts. Now go on".

Ashley headed up the stairs, and heard Dave laughing.

"Not a word out of you".

"I didn't say anything".

"No, but I know what your thinking".

"Oh, so I'm in trouble before I do anything"?

"Yep, when does your plane leave"?

"I have to call and confirm".

"Oh, well come and hang out with me. You can call from my room".

"Lead the way".

Ashley went upstairs and plopped on her bed, but winced when she landed on her back.

"I gotta remember to stop doing that".

"That might help".

B sat on the bed and picked up the phone. After a few minutes it became clear something was wrong.

"It's canceled… okay… when's the next flight… tomorrow… fine, yes I'll take it… yeah thanks".

Dave put the phone back in its cradle.

"Something wrong"?

"My flights been postponed until tomorrow".

"Oh, sorry".

"Its not your fault".

"Your welcome to stay here".

"Thanks, but I…"

"Your staying here, get over it. The guest room is next to mine".

Ha. Thank you".

"Your welcome".

"Well, I guess I better call Hunter".

"Eh, that sounds like fun".

"Oh it will be".

Dave picked up his cell phone.

"Wow, 30 missed calls".

"Your popular".

"Looks like it. I'm going to put this on speakerphone. I want you to hear this".

"Wont that piss him off"?

"Just be quiet and he'll never know".

Ashley brought a finger to her lips as Sara came in. She nodded and closed the door when she left. Dave dialed Trip's number.

"Hello"?

"Hey Hunter, what's up"?

"Don't give me that 'hey Hunter what's up' shit! Where the hell have you been Dave"?

"I've been at the hospital".

"Why the hell were you at the hospital"?

"I was with Ashley, you remember her, right"?

"Dave, you up and disappear after our match, and your telling me you ran off to be with her".

"Yes, and I have a few questions about that".

"What"?

"I told you to let me handle it, but you apparently felt the need to start a fight with Ashley anyway! Since you were the last one to see her, it makes me wonder".

"Wonder about what"?

"It makes me wonder if it was you that attacked her".

"What? Dave that's crazy! Why would I waste my time like that? You see, I told you she'd try to tear us apart"!

Actually, she doesn't think it was you, but I know you better then she does".

"Dave I am not discussing this on the phone. I don't care what that skanky ass bitch thinks"!

"IF YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU"!

"Dave! Calm down! I'm sorry, but you need to start thinking about what's important. I'll talk to you on Raw. Maybe then you'll have your head on straight".

"Whatever".

"Dave".

"Whatever"!

Dave snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the bed. As he paced the length of Ashley's room he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"If I find out he had anything to do with this…"

Ashley let him pace. She had never heard him yell like that. This continued for about 10 minutes. Ashley couldn't think of anything to say, and Dave seemed content with pacing.

"You have a gym here right"?

Dave had suddenly stopped, and had caught Ashley off guard.

"Huh"?

"Your gym"?

"Oh right. Its in the basement".

"I have to work out".

With that B walked out and headed down the stairs, and Ashley stared after him. Sara came in seconds later.

"What happened? I heard yelling".

"Triple H".

"Okay, is that supposed to mean something"?

"He was talking to Triple H, and he had it on speakerphone. Dave was asking him why he argued with me, and if he attacked me. Then Trip called me… it doesn't matter what he called me, but it made Dave so mad. I never heard him yell like that before. I…"

Sara had pulled Ashley into a hug. Ashley had just realized she was starting to sound hysterical.

"Its okay, sometimes people get crazy when it comes to love".

"Love? What"?

"Oh Ashley, come on. Even you aren't that blind. Dave loves you, its plain as day. Whether as a friend or something more, he loves you".

"But…"

"You know he does, and I know you love him, even if you don't".

Sara stood up and left the room before Ashley could say anything. Not wanting to sit in her room, Ashley went down stairs. After sneaking past Sara, who was fixing diner in the kitchen, went down to the basement. Dave was in the far corner running on the treadmill. He wasn't facing her, and he had already worked up a sweat. She stopped right out of his sight and watched him. Even now, she could tell he was angry, but at least he didn't look at furious as he did before. She coughed to let him know she was there, but he didn't turn around. She stepped forward and leaned against the wall.

"Hi".

He looked at her and nodded then went back to staring straight ahead. Ashley had hung up a picture on the wall of a desert road that led to a beautiful oasis in the sunset. It motivated her when she ran, but she couldn't imagine what Dave thought. He started slowing down and then stopped. He took a deep breath and stepped off the machine. Dave stretched his legs and then set up the bench press. All the while avoiding direct eye contact with Ashley, even when she stepped up to spot him he wouldn't look at her. It wasn't necessary to spot Dave, he could have lifted a lot more, but Ashley felt she should do something other than just stare at him. After he finished he sat up and wiped his face with a towel, and Ashley went to her little fridge and got a bottle of water.

"Are you ever going to talk again, or did you decide to go mute"?

Dave looked up as she handed him the water, and he took it with a smile.

"Sorry".

"He speaks".

"I know. I just needed to work it off".

"I understand".

"I was just so pissed. I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't know what else to do with myself".

"I understand. I'll admit, you never yelled like that before".

"Oh, I've yelled like that several times. I just wasn't around you, and that was in no way directed to you".

"I know it wasn't, but I was still the cause of it".

Dave looked down at the floor, but Ashley kneeled down so that he had to look at her.

"Its okay".

"No its not. Ashley, I care about you. I mean I really care about you, and the thought of you being hurt… it makes me crazy. I wasn't there, I couldn't protect you".

"Who could have? It wasn't your fault".

"Maybe, but I still should have been there".

"How…"

"If I wasn't in Evolution Trip would have never given you such a hard time".

"Yes he would have. Besides, it weren't for you being in Evolution we would never have met".

Which was true, Ashley's first major job on Raw was to interview Evolution. Ashley had made a few jokes which annoyed Triple H, but Dave had laughed. From that point on they had gotten closer and closer.

"I know, but I should have left a long time ago".

"Trip still would've blamed it on me. Dave, I'm not sorry about what happened".

"What"?

"I mean, its in the past now. I can't change it, but I can control my future, and yes it hurts, but that's a reminder of what happened. And I intend to deal with it".

"Even so…"

"No even so".

"Fine. Since I couldn't be there before, I'm here now. I intend to stay here for a long time".

"That's fine with me. So can you please stop with the workout façade"?

"Okay deal, but aren't you supposed to be on bed rest"?

"Yes, I had to sneak down here".

"Uh oh, somebody's going to get in trouble".

"Not if I don't get caught".

"But your health's at stake, I might…"

"If you tell on me I'll call you B bear on national television".

"No you wouldn't".

"Try me".

"That's not fair".

"Neither is you trying to rat me out when I came down here to make sure your okay".

"Fine, but now we got to sneak you back up".

"Here's the plan, you call Sara down here while I hide under the stairs. Then I'll sneak up while you distract her".

"How do I distract her"?

"I don't know. Tell her what happened on the phone… tell her anything".

"Okay, get ready".

A few minutes later Ashley was curled up in her bed, and Dave soon joined her.

"Well, it worked. I'm going to jump in the shower, but you should put on some p.j's or she'll know you haven't been up here".

"Alright, thank you B bear".

"The things I do for pride".

"I thought you did it for me".

"That too, but you know I hate the thought of people knowing you call me that".

"What… B bear"?

"Yes".

"Aww, but its cute".

"I don't mind it from you, but if Randy Orton ever uses it your dead".

"Ha. Of course, I wouldn't betray your trust like that".

"I know".

With that B threw a pillow at her and left. She could hear the water running in the hallway bathroom when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello"?

"Hey Ash, its Lita".

"Lita! Hey, what's up"?

"Triple H is going berserk".

"What's new"?

"No, I'm serious. He's furious with Dave. He and Ric just beat the hell out of Randy".

"What"?

"Trip was talking trash about you in catering and Randy got pissed, and was defending you when Ric hit him from behind".

"Is he okay"?

"Yeah, he should be. He got off a hell of a lot easier than you did. He told me to call you".

"Where is Randy"?

"He's in with the trainer. Do you want to talk to him"?

"Yeah, if you don't mind".

"No problem, hang on".

Ashley could here Lita knock on a door, and her talking to Randy.

"Ashley"?

"Hey Randy, how are you"?

"I'm fine".

"Really? So was I delusional when Lita told me you were attacked"?

"No, I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine".

"Good, I'm sorry that happened".

"Yeah, well what can you do? At least now I have a match against Flair on Raw".

"I'm sure you'll kick his ass".

"Of course I will, remember who your talking to".

"A dork".

"Close but no. Randy Orton".

"Yeah, that's what I meant, a dork".

"Funny".

"I know".

"Well, let me get off here. I'll call you later, okay"?

"All right, bye".

"Ashley"?

"Hey Lita".

"So, how are you doing"?

"Good, stiff but okay I guess".

"You still good for Wrestle Mania"?

"Yes, I don't care I have to go in a wheelchair. Nothing is going to stop me from beating her ass".

"Good, cause she seemed really confident today".

"Really now"?

"Oh yeah, Infact, she's stopped faking injury".

"That's interesting".

"You can say that again. Oh, and guess who Trip didn't snap at".

"Trish Stratus".

"Exactly".

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if had something to do with it. She did tell me to go the parking lot".

"That's just what I was thinking. Oh, I have a match with her on Raw too".

"Did you challenge her"?

"I was going to. She was talking all kinds of shit about you, but surprisingly she challenged me".

"Lita be careful".

"I know, don't worry. Kane said the same thing".

"Is he going to be at ringside"?

"Yeah, so there shouldn't be a problem".

"That's good, well let me let you go. I have to fill Dave in, okay"?

"Okay girly, cya".

"Bye".

Ashley closed her phone, and turned to Dave who had just entered the room. He was wearing sweat pants and was still wiping water off his chest with a towel, but then he saw the look on Ashley's face.

"What's wrong"?

"Triple H and Flair attacked Randy".

"What"?

"Trip was talking shit and Randy got in his face and Ric got him from behind".

"Is he okay"?

"Yeah, he said he was fine. He has a match with Ric next week".

"Well, at least he's okay".

"And now Lita has a match against Trish".

"That's not too weird".

"Trish challenged Lita".

"Oh".

"I don't have a good feeling about next week".

"You don't have to go".

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Randy, Lita, and you".

"Why me"?

"Come on. Doesn't it seem weird that Randy's in a match with Ric, Lita has a match with Trish, and who knows what you'll have to do. It just makes me wonder if someone is planning another attack".

"Ashley, they probably are, but we have something they don't".

"What"?

"An animal".

Dave flexed his muscles to make Ashley laugh. It worked.

"How could I forget"?

"I don't know… umph".

Ashley pulled him down next to her and poked his pecks.

"Mine are still bigger".


	9. Chapter 9

Finally it was time for Raw again. Bischoff had called Ashley during the week, and told her he had found some very interesting video footage he wanted her to see. Ashley's bruising and swelling had gone down a lot, but you could still tell where the worst damage was done. Dave was eager to see what Bischoff was talking about so they got there fairly early, and Randy was waiting for them. Ashley could see the remains of a shiner, but that seemed to be the worst of the affair.

"Randy, hey".

Ashley gave him a hug.

"Hey Ashley, how are you"?

"I'm good, but your eye…"

Ashley reached up to touch it, but Randy pulled away.

"Its fine. Looks worse then it is".

"Well, that's good. I guess we should head to Bischoff's office".

Dave closed the trunk after taking out their bags.

"Yes, lets. I want to know whose ass I'm kicking tonight".

"Probably Triple H's".

"I told you Randy, I don't think it was him. Is he here yet"?

"No, thank God. It's too early to deal with him, and even if he didn't do it, he was involved. I know it".

Dave held the entrance door open for Ashley, and turned to Randy.

"We'll see".

Ashley knocked on Bischoff's door, and without waiting for an invitation, entered. Bischoff had been talking to Trish, but now they both had stopped and were staring.  
"Ashley, I heard what happened. I hope your…"

"Save it Trish! Like you didn't know this was going to happen".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"We'll see. In the mean time, don't worry. I'll still take your title at Wrestle Mania, so you can just run along and polish it for me".

Trish walked off in a huff. Ashley then turned her attention of Bischoff.

"So, Eric, where's this tape"?

"Hello, nice to see you too. Its right here".

"Can we see it"?

"I don't know about that idea Batista. I don't want you to run off and attack someone".

"He won't".

"Alright, this is what we found".

While Bischoff programmed the VCR he filled them in a few tid-bits.

"The camera man who caught this was hiding around the corner. He's the who got the EMS truck".

Bischoff pressed play and Ashley appeared on the screen. She was looking around the parking lot when a huge man in a ski mask and sweater came up behind her, and bashed her in the head with his fist. Ashley fell to the ground, and he picked her up and dragged her to the nearest car. He proceeded to bang her head against the hood, then threw her into the side of the car, and kicked her several times in the back. He then picked her up and power bombed her on the windshield. The windshield cracked, and her face was a bloody mess. The camera then focused of the man who's cells phone had started ringing. He pulled off his mask and answered it. It was Gene Snitsky.

"Yeah… yeah, I did it… no one saw me… right…hey, remember our deal"!

He hung up and walked off leaving a bleeding Ashley on the hood. Bischoff stopped the tape and turned to them.

"We don't know who he was talking to, and Gene hasn't arrived yet".

"I want Snitsky"!

"Now Dave, I won't have anymore attacks".

"I want him in a match"!

"Alright, but only in the ring. Don't go looking for him".

"Fine"!

Ashley stood there stunned. She didn't know what to say. Randy was arguing that he wanted Gene too, but Bischoff wouldn't let him out of his match with Flair. Finally Ashley found her voice.

"What the hell did I do to Gene"?

Everyone turned to face her. They had almost forgotten her was there.

"He better have been paid off because I was always nice to him… except for when he hurt Lita, but dude"!

Randy put a friendly arm on her shoulder.

"Gene's crazy, he'd attack his own mother if he wanted to".

"Whatever, I'm gonna go change".

Dave gave her a questioning look.

"What for"?

"I'm going out there with you tonight".

Instant uproar.

"No your not"!

"Absolutely not"!

"But…"

Both Dave and Randy cried at the same time.

"No"!

"How do you know whoever else is in on this wont come looking for me"?

"Randy can watch you during my match. Other than that your with me".

"Exactly".

Bischoff cleared his throat, but everyone ignored him.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry about what happened Ashley, but now I've told you what I know. We're still looking for the other party, but for now I need you all to leave my office. I have other things to do".

"Whatever Eric. Oh and if Trish pisses me off tonight I'll take it provocation seeing as I'm in such a painful state".

Ashley tacked on the last remark with deep sarcasm. Without giving him a chance to respond they left, Randy slamming the door behind them.

"Where to now"?

"Well. I'm still officially a member of Evolution, so you and me are going to our locker room. Hunter's not here yet so we'll hang out there for a while. At least its safe".

"I don't know about safe, but I got to change for my match. Dave I'll meet you two in catering".

"Alright, be there before my match".

"You got it".

Randy turned down another hallway leaving Dave and Ashley alone. Ashley didn't say anything until they reached Evolution's locker room.

"Dave? Are you sure its okay? I mean, Triple H is going to be pissed if he finds me in there".

"He's going to be pissed anyway".

The Evolution locker room was by far the nicest. It had a leather couch, a big screen monitor, and separate showers.

"Make yourself comfortable".

Ashley plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Randy's match wouldn't be on until mid card right before Dave's match. At the moment the Hurricane was facing Simon Dean for the Sunday Heat show. Raw wouldn't start for another 30 minutes.

"Anything interesting"?

Dave came out of the changing room with sweats over his trunks.

"Shane's beating the hell out of Simon".

"Not that surprising".

"Nope".

Everything was really quiet throughout the night. Ric and Triple H still hadn't shown up yet. Which was making Ashley feel even more uneasy. Finally Randy's match was up, but Ric still hadn't come by the locker room.

"But…"

Ashley's sentence didn't finish because Flair's music hit, and out he came. He was fully dressed in his gear and ready to roll.

"Dave…"

"Yeah, I know, this is weird".

Trip wasn't at ringside. Randy seemed to note that too because he grabbed the mic.

"Where's your ring leader"?

"Watch your mouth punk. He's a very busy man, and has business else where".

Dave immediately got up to search the locker room, but there was no one else there. The match started clean enough. Randy soon had the upper hand and kept it for most of the match. Then Ric pushed Randy into the ref and sent the red flying. Randy was checking to see if the ref was okay when Ric hit him with a pair of brass knuckles. Randy lied in the ring half conscious while Ric grabbed a steel chair. The ref finally saw what was going on and ended the match. Officials dragged Ric toward the back while a bloody Randy was being loaded on a stretcher and sent to the hospital. Ashley had clapped her hand over her mouth and could hardly breath. They then were showing footage of Flair leaving the building. They went to commercial after announcing Batista vs. Snitsky was next.

"Dave…"

"You're staying in here".

"What"?

"I've searched to place, there's no one here. When I leave lock the dead bolt, only open it for me. I am not going to risk having you at ringside, okay"?

"Alright".

Dave got up to leave.

"Dave"?

"Yes".

"Please be careful".

Ashley had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of Dave being hurt too.

"Don't worry, I – will – come – back".

Dave pulled her into a tight hug, and then left closing the door behind him. Ashley quickly locked it from the inside, and went back to the couch. The commercial break had just ended and Batista's music hit. Ashley sat on the edge of her seat with her fingers crossed. When Gene came out he had a mic in his hand, and when he reached the ring he brought it to his mouth.

"I got something to say"!

Dave was going to jump him anyway, but then Gene turned to the back and Dave stopped.

"We had a deal"!

Dave looked a little confused, but then realized Gene was talking to the other party.

"We had a deal, and you broke it"!

Ashley's breath was coming in short gasps.

"You promised me if I took out the girl! You promised me a shot at your title Triple H"!

Dave's mouth dropped, and Ashley was on her feet.

"That's right, he was the one who paid me off. I want my shot at the title now"!

Dave's shock was quickly turning into anger.

"Yeah it was him on the phone afterwards. He even tipped off the camera guy. That's why you saw me. He wanted you to see me. I don't know why, but for whatever reason IT WASN'T MY FAULT"!

Dave pounced on Gene, and quickly had him in a spine buster followed by a Batista bomb. Ashley stood in the Evolution locker room soaking in what Gene had said.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this".

Movement caught her eye, and a closet door at the other end of the room was open and out stepped Triple H.

"You have no idea".

"What… how…"

"Come on, Dave's to dense to check the closet".

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be Dave's friend"?

"I am Dave's friend, but sometimes Dave doesn't know what's best for him. So, I step in and fix it".

"Well Gene didn't fix me".

"No, but I will".

/AN/ Don't you just love cliffhangers. I'll try to get ch.10 up soon. Thank you to everyone for the feedback, I really appreciate it. R&R. Remember, the more reviews I get the fast I'll update. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, so you're going to hit a girl now, huh? Your going to sink to an even lower level then you were, and beat the shit out of a girl"?

"That's a round about way of saying it, yes".

"Wow, you're a real class act".

"Alright, I'll bite. What's that supposed to mean"?

"That you're a first rate coward".

"I'd watch it if I were you".

"Why? Your going to beat me to a bloody pulp anyway so why the hell should I care? I'll tell you one thing, I won't make it easy".

"Is that so"?

"I will bite, I will kick, scream, scratch, anything and everything. I will fight for my life, and trust me whatever happens that huge nose of yours will be broken and bleeding".

"Fine. I would have been disappointed if you didn't fight".

Ashley glanced at the monitor and let out a sigh of relief. Dave was running back to the locker room. _I have to unlock the door_. Triple H had noticed this to, and as Ashley lunged for the door Trip lunged for her. She grabbed the knob, and unlocked it just as Trip grabbed her hair and threw her into the lockers. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. Ashley dug her nails across his face as black dots danced in her eyes. He banged her head against the floor all the while squeezing tighter and tighter. Ashley flailed her arms, hitting him, and kicking him with all her might. Just when she thought her eyes would pop out of their sockets Triple H flew off of her, and air flooded into her lungs. She couldn't see much because her eyes were watering so badly, but she could hear Dave yelling and Triple H's body being thrown around the locker room. Suddenly Ashley felt herself being lifted off the ground, and being carried out into the hallway.

"Ashley! Ashley answer me. Are you okay? Ashley"!

"My throat hurts".

Her voice was really raspy, and it hurt to talk. Her eyes finally cleared, and she looked up relieved to see Dave. He was yelling at people to get out of the way. He held her tightly to him as if she would be taken away at any second. He turned and pushed open a door.

"She's hurt, she needs a medic".

Dave set Ashley down on an examination table. He had taken her to the trainer. Ashley was still a little out of it, but she felt Dave's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Where did all the blood come from"?

The medic looked at Dave, but he shrugged. Ashley looked down at her hands to see that they were covered in blood. She must have done damage to Trip.

"Triple H… its Triple H's".

Ashley painfully cleared her throat.

"He was chocking me and I was trying to get away".

The trainer seemed to understand. He was now flashing a light in her eyes.

"Have you hit your head at all"?

"Yeah, he banged it against the floor. Does that count"?

Dave smiled and shook his head.

"Always sarcastic".

The trainer continued his questions.

"Can you tell me your name"?

"Ashley".

"Do you know what the day is"?

"Could it be Monday? We're on Raw so that's only a wild guess".

"Well, I don't think you have a concussion, but you'll definitely be sore for a few days".

"Great, I haven't stopped being sore from the last one yet".

"Also, I think you should have someone stay with you tonight. You need to be woken up every 3 hours to be sure you don't have a concussion".

Dave nodded while listening to the trainer's instructions.

"That's fine, so she's okay"?

"If someone can be that sarcastic after almost being strangled to death I'd say she's fine. She'll have a sore throat, but she'll live".

"Great. Well, if that's all I think we should go. Trip'll be here soon to hopefully be stitched up".

Dave had thrown on his sweats again, and put his arm around Ashley to support her. As they rounded the corner they ran into Lita and Kane.

"Ashley! Oh my God, are you all right"?

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't you have a match with Trish"?

"Yeah, I'm on my way now".

"Kane watch her like a hawk. Lita focus tonight, don't let this interfere…"

"Your damn right I'm going to let this interfere. Trish had something to do with it. I know it. I am going to kill her".

"Leave some for me".

Kane laughed and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll pull her off before she does any real damage".

"Okay, thanks. We're gonna head out so I'll call you later".

"Okay, love ya girl".

"You to".

Lita gave Ashley one last hug before heading off. After Dave and Ashley got in the car she turned to him.

"We have to go to the hospital".

"He said you'd be fine… oh".

"I have to make sure Randy's alright. You understand right"?

"Yeah, if it wasn't for what happened to you I would have thought of that".

On the drive over they were both very quiet. Ashley could tell Dave was upset, but he wasn't giving any signs of wanting to talk. Finally Ashley couldn't take it anymore.

"Dave"?

"Hmm".

"It wasn't your fault".

"Dave just stared ahead and didn't take his eyes off the road. He wasn't talking, and there was no way to make him. So Ashley did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They were quiet on the elevator ride to Randy's floor.

"Excuse me"?

Ashley addressed the nurse at the front desk.

"May I help you"?

"Yes, we're here to see Randy Orton. He was brought here tonight".

The nurse checked the list.

"Are you related"?

"I'm his sister".

The nurse gave her a look, but didn't argue.

"Room 214".

"Thank you".

When they reached the door Ashley knocked.

"Come in".

Ashley opened the door to find a fully dressed Randy tying his shoe. He looked up and jumped to his feet. There was a bandage across his forehead, and he looked shocked to see them.

"Randy hey, how are you"?

"Fine. A few stitches, but nothing major".

"Oh, so are you checking out"?

"Yeah, Stacy's on her way. She… told me what happened".

Randy looked thoroughly miserable.

"I'm so sorry".

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault; there wasn't anything anyone could have done. I'll live".

She had added that last part on for both Randy's and Dave's sakes, but Dave gave no sign of hearing it.

"Dave, I am sorry".

"Like she said man, its not your fault. There was no way of knowing they were that sick".

Randy nodded, but didn't look convinced. They were all quiet for the moment, but then Stacy walked in.

"Hey… Oh Ashley. Are you okay? Randy are you feeling all right? Dave, I'm so sorry about Triple H".

Ashley smiled; she couldn't help it. Only Stacy Keibler could be so compassionate at one time.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Come here".

She gave Stacy a hug.

"Hey Stac, I'll feel better when I get one of those hugs".

Stacy giggled and gave Randy a hug, and then turned to Dave. He just nodded his thanks. He wasn't talking much, and didn't look like he was in the mood to exchange pleasantries.

"Well, I guess we'll go then. Um, Randy, I hope you feel better".

"Thanks".

"Well, bye guys".

"Bye".

Once again Dave just nodded, and brooded all the way back to their car. The drive was quiet again, and to keep herself from going insane Ashley turned on the radio. They finally reached their hotel. Ashley plopped her bags down on the floor, and turned to Dave. He was avoiding eye contact and was walking around aimlessly. Ashley had had enough, and as he walked by her she threw her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. He stood there for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I wasn't your fault".

He just squeezed tighter.

"It wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was".

"No it wasn't".

Dave pulled back and made to turn away, but Ashley pulled him back.

"Look at me".

Dave reluctantly met her gaze.

"It wasn't your fault".

Dave looked away again.

"Dave".

He refused to look back at her.

"B bear"?

He looked down at the floor, and then looked up at her. He sank to his knees and pulled her into another hug.

"I never should have left you".

"You had to".

"I should have found Kane, or taken you down to the ring with me, or something".

"There wasn't time. If you had taken me to the ring Triple H would've still come after me".

"I left you alone".

"I wasn't alone. You were still there".

Dave looked up to meet Ashley's eyes.

"The entire time I thought 'alright, jut distract him until Dave gets back, he'll see and he'll come back'".

"But…"

"I saw you running to the back, and I was able to unlock the door".

"He still…"

"I knew I'd be fine. I knew you wouldn't let him seriously hurt me. Wow, he gave me a bump on the head and a sore throat. I left claw marks across his face, and I'm pretty sure he's missing a chunk of hair. Plus, whatever you did to him, and I'm sure that was plenty".

Dave gave a hint of a smile, but then got dead serious.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted… to tear him apart".

"Well, you sounded pretty mad".

"I wasn't angry, I was scared to death. I thought… I didn't know what he did to you. You weren't moving when I pulled him off of you".

"I was trying to breath".

"Yeah, but I thought…"

"Its okay".

"Its not okay"!

Ashley blinked, his voice sounded raw with emotion, and there was something in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I've never felt so out of control before. When I'm around you I feel calm, but then when I think about what he did… I want to kill him. I don't care about what happens afterwards".

"Yes you do".

"No, the only thing I care about is not seeing you again. Ashley, I care about you so much it actually hurts. When I wake up the only thing I want to do is see you laugh. I don't care anymore. I don't care about being tough of macho, I just want to be with you".

Ashley was in slight shock, but as she looked into his eyes she finally understood what was there. Her chest felt like it would burst, and without a second thought she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dave seemed a little taken back, but quickly recovered and kissed him back just as passionately. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. Ashley could feel tingles running through her body, and she only half realized Dave had stood up. Keeping one hand caressing her back he buried the other deep in her hair. She lowered her hands and pulled his shirt up so she could feel his abs, and their mouths parted as he pulled off his shirt in one quick motion. Then he began to kiss along her neck as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head. As he bit her ear lobe she dragged her nails lightly down his back. She could hear him moan in her ear as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

/AN/ Woo… wow… is it hot in here or is it just me. Lol. Well, I know there are a few people who will be very happy that those two kids finally hooked up. I'll update as soon as I can. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

/AN/ Okay, you guys know what happened. No need for me to go into detail. Lol. Sorry it took me longer than expected to get this chapter up. My cat just HAD to pick a fight with a crow! He's fine, but I'm never letting that idiotic fur ball outside again. That vet charged me 200$ for a shot and a lecture. (rolls eyes). Well anyway, here's chapter 11. Enjoy and review.

Ashley woke up the next morning cradled in Dave's arms. She glanced at the clock, 6:00 am; it was time to get up. Carefully Ashley slid out from his under his arm, and draped some covers over him so he wouldn't get cold. She then went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Ashley couldn't help but smile at her reflection before hopping in the shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. She had just started to shampoo her hair when the door open, and Dave poked his head behind the shower curtain and smiled.

"There you are".

"Hey".

"Hi".

Dave hopped in with her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know, I was looking forward to waking up next to a beautiful woman, but I guess finding her in the shower is cool to".

"Ha. Sorry, I didn't think of that".

"Well, we'll just have to repeat last night then wont we"?

Dave leaned down and kissed Ashley, then helped her rinse out her hair. After washing each other they wrapped up in a towel, and Dave picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"Dave, we have to get ready".

"Ready for what"?

"Our flight to New York".

Dave groaned and pulled Ashley into his arms.

"Just 5 minutes".

"Your pathetic".

But Ashley still snuggled up to him. Five minutes later Dave was begging for a few more, but Ashley wouldn't listen. An hour later they were on their way to the airport.

"I don't like you wearing clothes".

"I'm sorry B, but America still isn't a nudist colony. So, until then I have to wear clothing in public".

"Oh, but when that glorious day comes…"

"You want everybody to see me naked"?

"Oh, well, I'll just have to keep you to myself wont I"?

Ashley laughed and reached over to hold Dave's hand. Another thirty minutes later they had boarded the plane, and soon after takeoff Dave fell asleep. Ashley looked around and spotted Lita sitting between an empty seat and a sleeping Kane.

"Hi Lita".

Ashley took the empty seat.

"Ashley, hey. You feeling okay"?

"I feel amazing. My abs are a little sore, but in a good way".

"Okay, I'm gonna need more of an explanation".

Ashley started giggling, she couldn't help it, she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Ashley, what is up with you"?

"Oh my God. Lita you'll never believe what happened last night".

"Triple H attacked you"?

"Yes, but why would I be happy about that"?

"I know, but just tell me. The suspense is killing me".

"Well, me and Dave… we… well… we kind of… you know".

"No, I don't know. I have an idea, but you better tell me, and in full detail".

"Okay, it stared out that Dave was blaming himself for what happened with Trip, and then things got really emotional and I kissed him".

"(gasp). You kissed"?

"Yeah, and well one thing led to another and… have I told you my abs are really sore"?

"Oh My God"!

"Shh".

"Oh right. Oh my God".

"I know".

"That's great. You two are perfect together. Gosh, I can't believe you're a couple".

"Oh, well that's another thing".

"What"?

"I don't know if we're a couple".

"You don't? You haven't talked about it yet"?

"No, it hasn't come up yet. He's dropped a few hints, and I want to be, but I don't want to force him".

"Ashley, I doubt that's going to be a problem. Dave's crazy about you".

"I hope your right".

"Of course I am. Now, how sore are your abs"?

Lita poked Ashley in the side.

"Ow, sore".

"Good lord sweetie, what did he do to you"?

"Blew my mind".

Lita stared at Ashley with her mouth hanging open. Then started smiling and pointed behind her. Ashley turned around to see a very smug looking Dave standing behind her. Ashley spun back around to gape at Lita before burying her face in her hands.

"So, Ashley…"

Ashley's head popped back up.

"Not a word".

She pointed at both Lita and Dave before getting up and going back to her seat. Dave shrugged and followed. After taking his seat he watched Ashley for a while. Finally Ashley looked up.

"Yes"?

In answer Dave poked her side.

"Hey".

"Sorry I made you sore".

"Oh, don't be. I meant it in a good way".

Dave leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"Next time I'm going nice and slow. Slow enough to really blow your mind".

Ashley immediately started blushing and then whispered back.

"So, you want there to be a next time"?

"Yes. I want there to be several more next times, and I want there to be many more times when sex isn't involved".

"So, what are you saying exactly"?

"I want a relationship with you. I want only you, and I want you to have only me".

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend"?

Ashley was smiling now, but Dave had a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes".

"Good".

Ashley gently kissed Dave on the lips and stroked his face with her hand.

Finally they had reached Raw once again, and it was the last Raw before Wrestle Mania. Ashley had healed completely and couldn't wait to be named the Women's Champion. Dave was itching just as badly to get a hold on Triple H and his World Heavy Weight Championship. Rumors had been spreading like crazy about Dave and Ashley's relationship. Randy had called Ashley earlier in the week asking if it was true. She told him it was, but they didn't want a huge deal made out of it. To Ashley's surprise, he didn't lecture her. Instead, randy congratulated them, and even suggested they go on a double date after Wrestle Mania. Ashley had thanked him, but said she'd get back to him on the date issue. Dave and Ashley had no sooner entered the building then someone told them Bischoff wanted to see them. Ashley didn't bother knocking, but walked in and found him talking with Trish Stratus.

"You little Hell Bitch"!

Trish jumped behind Bischoff.

"Now, Ashley, remember what Eric said".

"Oh I wont beat your ass now. I'd rather tear you apart with an audience".

Bischoff raised his hands for calm.

"Now Ashley, just wait a minute".

"Why"?

"Because I'm your boss".

"Wow, I'm real scared".

Dave put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a little.

"You wanted to see us"?

"Uh… yes I did. Trish would you excuse us"?

"Thank God"!

Trish almost ran for the door. Dave kept a firm hand on Ashley's shoulder to hold her back. After Trish left Ashley brought her attention back to Bischoff.

"Well, Ashley its good to see you back at 100, and if rumors are to be believed, you two are getting pretty cozy".

"That's none of your damn business".

"Yes… yes, Batista your absolutely right. After last week I'm sure you're both a little upset".

"A little upset? Try pissed off"!

"Ashley I would appreciate it if you weren't so condescending with your remarks…"

"What do you want Eric"?

"Right, to the point. You both will be wanting revenge, and I want ratings. So, in promotion of both your matches this Sunday you will be in a inter-gender match against Triple H and Trish Stratus".

"Wow Bischoff, I'm surprised".

"Why"?

"I'm actually going to be leaving your office not feeling deep hatred".

"Well, thank you… I think".

Ashley turned to leave, but Dave didn't quite seem ready yet.

"What about Flair"?

"What about him"?

"The only way I'm going into this match is if Ric is barred from ringside. There's no way I'm taking her out there with him running around".

"Fine, Flair is barred from ringside".

"Good, looks like you'll get your ratings".

Dave draped an arm around Ashley's hip and led her out. Once they reached their own locker room, that Bischoff so generously set up, they were able to relax a little. Ashley plopped down on the couch and Dave lied down and rested his head in her lap. Ashley played with his hair while he just looked up at her.

"So, what do you think about tonight"?

"I think we're going to kick some ass".

"Ashley, I'm serious".

"So am I. Yeah, its going to be hard, but we are going to kick their asses".

Dave rolled onto his side and buried his face into her stomach. Ashley hugged him back while she continued to stroke his hair.

"I'm going to be fine B".

"I know you will, I was just noticing how good you smell".

Dave's voice was slightly muffled, but then he pulled his head back and flashed a mischievous smile.

"Dave, you are so bad".

"What"?

"I know what your thinking".

"I don't know what you're taking about".

Dave sat up, brushed her hair aside, and began to lightly kiss her neck. Ashley giggled as his goatee tickled her neck, and she half-heartedly tried to push him off.

"Dave! We can't".

"Oh, I think we have proved we can, and very well too".

Ashley smiled and was about to give in when there was a knock on the door. Dave hopped up to answer it to see Maria standing in the hallway. Ashley came up behind him.

"Hey Dave, Ashley. I was wondering if I could ask a few questions. We all want to know if the rumors are true. Are you two really a couple"?

"Maria, I'm so sorry".

"That's okay… wait… for what"?

"Exactly".

Ashley shut the door and turned to a puzzled looking Dave.

"That'll keep her busy for a while".

Dave smiled.

"Where were we"?

"I think you were trying to seduce me, and I was about to suggest a shower".

He didn't say anything, just scooped Ashley off her feet and carried her off to the showers. Half and hour later the two emerged smiling and slightly flushed.

"We better get ready now".

"That might be a good idea".

"I don't know if I can handle you dressing in front of me. Remember what happened Thursday"?

"Dave, maybe you should change over there. The more distance the better chance of us actually getting dressed".

"Good plan".

After exercising much self-control they were dressed, and were about to head to catering. There was another knock on the door, and Dave opened it to find Randy on the other side. Dave stepped back to let Randy in.

"Hey Randy".

"Hey Ash, um… you guys should probably hang in here tonight".

"Why"?

"Well, catering has now split itself down the middle. One half for you guys, and the other have their lips firmly attached to Trips ass".

"So why…"

"If you two walk in there it's going to tip the scales, and things are going to get crazy".

"I never would have thought it".

"Well apparently your well liked".

"At least 'half' liked".

Ashley went over to the couch and sat down. If she was stuck in the locker room she might as well get comfy. Dave turned to Randy.

"Thanks Randy, I doubt Bischoff would have cared".

"Yeah, well I should go. I promised Stac I'd be right back".

"All right, thanks again Randy".

"No problem, cya".

Randy left, leaving Dave and Ashley alone. One of Dave's mischievous grins spread over his face. Ashley rolled her eyes and shook her head. Dave flopped on the couch and once again laid his head on her lap.

"Your pathetic".

"I think the correct term is desperate".

"Why would you be desperate? Its not like you've been deprived".

"You can be desperate without being deprived".

"Okay, then your pathetically desperate".

Dave rolled his eyes while Ashley went back to playing with his hair. They spent the rest of the night just hanging out. Finally, it was time to head for the gorilla.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, Ashley remember what we discussed"?

"Yeah, yeah. I remember".

"Stay out of Trip's way, I'll take care of him".

"I got it! I want Trish anyway".

On the way to the gorilla they were either greeted warmly or violently. No one tried anything with Batista by her side, but Ashley was amazed by the response all this was getting. Ranging from everything from random screams of support to people hissing at her as she walked by. They reached to gorilla and stepped out from behind the curtain to a deafening response. The arena was on its feet cheering for Dave and Ashley. They paused to soak up the cheers and slapped as many hands as they could before getting on the ring. There was a short pause before Triple H's music hit, and as Trish and Trip stepped through the curtain they were greeted with equally deafening boos. Ashley couldn't help but be amazed that the audience was so firmly behind them.

As Triple H and Trish got in the ring they held up their titles and sneered at their opponents. Ashley saw that Triple H had claw marks across his right cheek, and she smiled to herself. Just as the referee was explaining the rules Gene Snitsky jumped over the guardrail and blind-sided Dave. The bell rang sounding the disqualification. Then chaos erupted. Triple H and Snitsky double-teamed Dave, but Ashley jumped on Trip's back and started beating on him. She was yanked off by Trish, but wasn't able to do any damage. The locker room was pouring out, and war was starting in and around the ring.

Lita, Victoria, and Stacey jumped on Trish and were beating her into the ground. All over wrestlers were battling each other, showing their support. Ric Flair had just sucker punched Benoit, Shelton Benjamin and Shawn Michaels were stomping a whole through Snitsky, and Dave had thrown Triple H out of the ring. Security was scrambled trying to break up the fights, and Bischoff was screaming for control over the mic.

Ashley and Dave were the only people in the ring, and they stood staring at the chaos spilling out around them. Ashley could only hear a dull roaring from the crazed audience. After what seemed like forever security had finally formed some kind of order among the locker room. Raw had already gone off the air, and Dave and Ashley were being escorted out of the building. Bischoff hoped by having them leave the other wrestlers would calm down. Randy later told them the fighting only stopped when Bischoff threatened to fire the entire roster if one more fist was thrown. Ashley was only disappointed that she wasn't able to get her hands on Trish, but set her sights on that Sunday where she'd face Trish for the Women's Championship.

/AN/ Yeah, I know, short chapter. I hope you liked it, please review. Wow, this story is almost over. I have about two more chapters to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley and Dave rolled into Wrestle Mania focused and ready to go. The fans went insane when they pulled in, and Ashley would have loved to go over and thank them, but Bischoff had ordered security to escort them straight to their locker room. So after a wave Ashley allowed herself to be pulled inside. Even with all the chaos that had surrounded them for the past three weeks Ashley was blown away that Wrestle Mania had finally arrived. The time before her match went in a blur. She could dully remember Randy, Kane, Lita, and Stacey stopping by, but they didn't stay long.

All to soon Ashley was being escorted to the gorilla. Dave planned to stay by the curtain incase anything happened, but Ashley was still to out of it to worry much. As her music hit and she stepped out on the stage she was immediately awake. The crowd was on their feet and there were camera flashes left and right. Ashley took her time coming down the ramp; she wanted to soak up as much as she could. Once in the ring she was focused and ready to take it to Trish. Trish was apprehensive about getting in the ring; she had no one in her corner, and zero support from the crowd.

Finally, after a quick of her head she stepped into the ring as cocky as ever. Ashley didn't waste anymore time as she speared Trish into the mat. Trish's flew out of her hands and landed outside of the ring. Ashley proceeded to slam the blonde's head into the ground, and followed up with several forearms to the skull. Ashley stood up pulling Trish to a standing position with her hair. She sent Trish into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Trish ducked. Trish came back and tried to hit Ashley with a vertical splash, but Ashley ducked and Trish landed on her face. As Trish got up Ashley went for a punch, but Trish hit her with the chick kick. Trish went for the cover, but Ashley kicked out at two.

Trish climbed to the second turnbuckle, but Ashley hopped up and caught Trish with a monkey flip. Ashley climbed to the top rope and as Trish got up she hit her with a corkscrew sault. The match went back and forth with both getting near falls. Until Trish knocked Ashley into the ref. When Ashley got up Trish was running at her, but Ashley sent her over the top rope and out to the ringside floor. Ashley soaked up a few cheers before getting back down to business. Ashley leaned through the second rope and reached for Trish's hair, and Trish slammed the Women's title into Ashley's head. Ashley fell backwards and lay motionless on the ground.

With the ref just coming to, Trish went for the cover. Just before the ref's hand hit the mat for the third time Ashley's shoulder flew up. Trish sat up in shock as the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. Before Ashley could regain her footing Trish locked Ashley on a sharp shooter submission hold. Ashley screamed in pain and crawled desperately for the ropes. Just when she was about to reach the ropes Trish pulled her back to the center of the ring.

The pain was so intense that Ashley could barely see straight. She was about to tap when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Dave pounding on the mat with his fist. With renewed strength Ashley began to slowly drag herself back to the ropes. With Dave encouraging her she was able to reach him. Trish was forced to let go, and Ashley pulled herself closer to Dave.

"Ashley, you can do this! Come on, I'm right here. Now kick that bitch's ass! B bear is right here, you can do this"!

Ashley nodded and got to her feet. Trish went for another chick kick, but Ashley blocked it and hit her with a snap suplex. As Trish lay there Ashley climbed to the top rope and landed a perfect tornado sault. Ashley hooked Trish's leg for the three count, and Dave pulled her into a victory hug. As the ref handed Ashley the title belt everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Dave lifted her onto his shoulders to bask in the crowd's applause. Her life long dream of becoming the Women's Champion had finally come true on the biggest stage in sports entertainment. Her joy was somewhat dampened when she remembered that Dave still had his match against Triple H to deal with.

/AN/ Well, there's chapter 13. It's going to take me a little longer to put chapter 14 up because I haven't written it yet. Lol. I also just realized I never put up a disclaimer. Oops. Well, I don't own anything, except Ashley. That's it. Anyway, I'll try to get the next, and probably last chapter, up soon. Please review, thanks.


End file.
